Imprinted
by broken gaurdian
Summary: Paul is a wolf with a tempor who imprints on Rachel Black.She completes him and he completes her.Takes place when Voltouri clan come in breaking dawn and the pack is with the Cullens.Paul and Rachel love story!Please read review and love! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel and Paul love story. 3

_**Rachel's point of view: Chapter 1**_

I was miserable. All I could think about was the pack. Today was the day the Vampire Clan from Italy with the stupid name would come. Everyone one of us knew lives would be lost.

My dad sat in his wheelchair by the door waiting to see Jacob come home. My dad lost a part of his heart when my mom died but if Jake died his heart would break. I knew our family wouldn't survive if Jake got killed. Sue came over to comfort my dad. I couldn't imagine her situation with Leah and Seth going. I heard a howl in the distance signaling it has started and the monsters have arrived.

I couldn't bear to loose Jacob. I could not live without my Paul. It hurt so much for him to be away, if I lost him forever I would perish.

I finally couldn't take it and went into my room. I curled up on my bed and cried. I sobbed my eyes out for hours. I heard someone enter my room. I turned around and saw Jacob standing at my door way. I got up and hugged him.

"I'm okay sis. Everyone's okay. No one got hurt. We are all going to be fine." Jacob said.

_Everyone's okay. We are fine. Paul's alive. _I thought.

"Nessie?" I asked.

"She is fine thank God. And don't worry Paul's alive sadly." He laughed. I knew Jacob didn't like Paul but Jacob was imprinted to Nessie so he understands what imprints like. He respects my imprint with Paul.

I ran out of the house and into the back yard. I paused and listened for Paul running as a wolf. I looked and saw a brown, grey, black mixed colored wolf in the distance. I bolted toward the wolf. When Paul got closer to me he ducked and phased behind a tree and put on sweat pants. In a flash I saw his human form running towards me.

When I reached him I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. He held me and wrapped his arms around me. I cried in his bare chest. He leaned down he kissed me softly.

"I'm so glad you're here. Your alive." I whispered.

"I promised and I keep my promises." He said. He kissed me again. Yeah I know Paul has a temper and can big sarcastic but with me he was sweet and gentle.

Paul held me tighter pressing our bodies together.

"Want to go somewhere just us?" he asked. I nodded my head. He stepped away really away from me. He then phased ripping his sweat pants. He trotted over to me and lay down.

"I can't ride on your back. It's not safe. I'm too scared. I can't." I stuttered. Paul pressed his muzzle against me encouraging me. I finally agreed and hoped on.

I tightly gripped a handful of his fur to hang on and then he took off. It was such a rush. I knew this wasn't as fast as he could go. He was practically walking then he slowly picked up his pace when he was sure I was okay. We then approached this cute little cabin on the reservation.

Paul let me get off, and then went into the forest. I waited for a couple minutes. Minutes later Paul emerged from the trees with shorts on.

"How much clothes do you go through a day? Wolfs ruin their clothes a lot." I blushed realizing how stupid I sounded. He laughed.

"Yeah it's a pain in the ass." Paul laughed. He took my hand and led me inside. The cabin was unfinished but adorable. We walked into a room which had a white bed with red rose petals on it. I was speechless.

"This is for you." He said holding my hand.

"Aw Paul this is so sweet! This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" I exclaimed. My eyes started to tear up.

"You better be tearing up because your happy." He laughed putting his arms around my waist holding me close. I nodded fast. "You really like it?" He asked.

I kissed him. He deepened the kiss and set me on the bed. We have been taking it slow ever since he imprinted. I knew what was going to happen and was nervous. Paul was slow and gentle and kept reassuring me. We fell into heaven together.

Later….

I woke up later snuggled against Paul's warm chest and his arms around me. I didn't want to wake him up because I knew how tired he was from his wolf patrol shifts.

All of a sudden my cell buzzed on the side table near Paul. I couldn't move to get it because Paul's arms were tightly around me and I didn't want to wake it up. It was too late though because Paul's eyes opened. Paul smiled at me then reached and answered my cell.

"Hello." He answered. I gave him a face trying to reach for the phone. He kept it out of my reach.

"Yeah Rachel is with me. Yeah we will be there in forty minutes. Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Your dad. Everyone in the pack is getting together. The Cullen's are all going hunting and stuff so it's just the pack." He answered wrapping his arms around me. I nodded.

"It starts at six and its 5:20 right now. I said we would be there in forty minutes so we have tons of time Rach." He said very sexy.

"We have to walk because I don't want anyone to see what happened between us. I think Jake would kill me." Paul laughed.

"Don't think about it." I whispered.

"You're too hot not to think about already and what just happened is beyond hot not to think about." Paul said seductively.

"You are such a guy." I laughed even though I agreed with him.

We got dressed which was hard because our lips kept kissing. Then Paul gave me a piggy back ride all the way to Sue's house. The whole pack was there. Everyone hugged and talked. I went over to talk to my dad.

"Hey daddy." I said as I bent down and hugged him.

"Hi honey I know the face you're making. You used to make that face whenever you wanted to tell your mother something. If there's anything you ever need to talk about you can come to me. Just know that." my dad said.

"It's about Paul." I confessed.

"Except that. Paul's a good kid and I'm glad you're happy but I don't want to hear anything about you and Paul and stuff." My dad huffed. I blushed. Right then Paul came up and hugged me from behind.

"You have the worst timing." I whispered. My dad wheeled himself to talk to Sam. Paul laughed.

"I Love you Rachel." He whispered.

"I love you too." I spoke softly.

We kissed as the sun set.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul and Rachel story! I luv Paul he's one of my fav characters! I don't own anything: disclaimer!

**Chapter 2: Rachel's point of view**

I was driving Paul crazy. I was taking a long time getting ready. The pack and their imprints only were going to the La Push beach; it's the summer after the Voltouri clan has gone away. I was trying to decide what swimsuit to wear and all this girl stuff. Guys are so lucky; they don't have to spend time getting ready like girls do. I didn't put any make up on, because it would just wash off and smear.

I came into the cabin living room where Paul was waiting. It was our cabin no one lived in it but we didn't own it but Paul and I spent a lot of time in it. I was wearing my simple black swimsuit.

"Does it look okay?" I asked Paul referring to my swimsuit. He got up and wrapped his strong arms around my tiny hips.  
>"Babe, you look stunning." He said sincerely. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him lightly. He was beyond tall, way over 6 feet.<p>

We arrived at the beach and Paul hopped out and opened my car door.  
>I was talking to Emily and Leah. All of a sudden I felt Paul hug me from behind. Then he picked me up and ran into the water. <p>

"Paul! Put me down! Ah!" I giggled and screamed.

"Fine." I heard him laugh and he set us down in the shallow end. He was laying his head on the sand where no water reached and positioned me so I was laying on top of him. I leant down and kissed him.

Paul smiled my favorite smile of his a full bright happy smile. He moved his hand to brush my hair out of my face. Paul had these rare special moments where he would daze off but his face looked like he thinking about something special. He had a moment right then.

Paul carried me on his back out of the water and we sat on a log near the fire (yes it's the beginning of summer but we live in Washington so it's still cold.) Paul wrapped a big towel around me and set me so I was sitting on his lap. I leaned into his warm body.  
>I turned around and kissed him. We started making out but were interrupted by a voice.<p>

"Uh um. Don't you get enough already Paul. I've already seen everything between you two because you can't keep your thoughts to yourself. I don't actually want to see you eating my sister's face in person." Jacob smirked loving to annoy Paul.

"I do control my thoughts. I have more than what I accidently slipped to you. I just figured it's polite to hold back the ones where I'm _**doing**_your sister. I thought it would be a little gross if I showed you those." Paul growled. Jacob looked disgusted, I was blushing and mortified, and Paul had a stupid cocky grin on his face.

It was hard to stay mad at an imprint so I let it go. I was in Paul's lap facing him. His fingers were tracing patterns on my leg. He then held my hand up then said,

"Your hands are so small. You're so tiny, I feel like you'll break if I touch." He whispered. He had another moment and was dazed.

"What are you thinking about? When you daze off like that?" I asked curious.  
>He answered using one word,<br>"You."  
>My heart sped up; he leaned down and kissed me slowly. I felt like I was flying.<p>

"I love you." I said.  
>"I'll always love you." He whispered. <p>


End file.
